


How Storage Wars Got Gerard Way Laid

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of denying their affection for each other, the tension between Gerard and Frank gets to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Storage Wars Got Gerard Way Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Just some PWP from ages ago

"Hey." The door was open, Gerard's head peeking through.

Frank glanced up from his book and smiled. "Hey, Gerard."

Gerard shuffled in, duffel bag in hand. "Uh, the guy at the desk says they're all filled up, so we're sharing a room."

"Oh." Frank's stomach fluttered at the thought of sharing a room with the gorgeous redhead. "How come you're not bunking with Mikey?"

Gerard blushed. "He, um. He's with some girl."

"Alright," Frank said, snickering. "You wanna watch TV?"

"Yeah, is there anything good on?" He sat down on the bed (the _only_ bed, that they were going to have to _share_ , dammit) next to Frank.

Frank fumbled for the remote, suddenly unable to think with Gerard so close, hand brushing against Frank's leg. This was different than the kisses and stuff onstage--this was real life, not a show.

They settled on Storage Wars, for lack of anything better to watch. Ten minutes in, Gerard was already losing his mind. "This show is so fake," he groaned. "Nobody just happens to find some ten thousand dollar rare vintage ventriloquist dummy in an abandoned storage unit. Let's watch something else." He reached over Frank to grab the remote off the nightstand, but his hand was swatted away.

"I like it," Frank said. "This is a pretty good show."

"No it's not," Gerard whined. He climbed over top of Frank to grab the remote, throwing leg over the man so he was straddling him.

"Stop, Gerard." Frank tried to shove him off, their short-lived battle for the remote resulting in its falling to the floor and switching off the television. Gerard's eyes shifted up to Frank's, his giggles tapering off. The singer had one hand on the headboard on either side of his face, and he was sitting in his lap in just the right spot to feel the boner Frank was starting to get from having Gerard wiggle around on top of him like that.

Gerard's face was so close to Frank's that they were practically breathing the same air. Frank was about to ask him to move when suddenly those soft, pink lips he'd spent years staring at were on his. The kiss was gentle at first--just a light, sweet contact. Frank gasped slightly, frozen in place for several seconds. Finally, he let his eyes flutter shut, and slowly moved his lips against Gerard's. Frank let his hand slide up to the back of Gerard's neck, leaning into the kiss, but the other man pulled back so they were just a breath away.

"Gerard--"

Gerard looked away. "God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He started to move, but Frank grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back, kissing him hard. Gerard squeaked before kissing him back. His hands slid down to grab at Frank's shirt and he felt the other man's fingers tangle in his hair.

Gerard licked at Frank's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to let Gerard slip his tongue in. Soon both were panting and gasping between sloppy kisses. Suddenly, Frank tugged on Gerard's hair, hard, and Gerard let out a small moan that went straight to Frank's dick. Frank tangled his fingers into the bright red locks and yanked Gerard's head to the side, so he could have better access to his neck. He placed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along Gerard's jaw and down his neck. Frank bit at a spot on his throat, sucking a hickey into the pale skin, right where everyone would see it, and Gerard moaned again, more loudly this time.

"Frankie," he breathed, clawing at the man's shirt. He rocked his hips down and Frank gasped against his neck.

Gerard smirked, pulling Frank back up to kiss him. "You like that?" He started grinding against Frank, who his nails into Gerard's back, groaning. He rutted up against Gerard desperately, whispering, "Fuck, you're so hot." He slid his hand between them, palming Gerard through his jeans. The moan he earned was all the encouragement he needed to unzip the other man's pants and slide a hand into his boxers.

The redhead snapped his hips down, breathing heavily. "Frank, shit," he gasped. "You gonna fuck me or let me come like this?" His voice was low and husky.

Frank's mouth fell open and his fingers stuttered against Gerard's cock. Then he shoved the man off his lap and climbed on top of him, quick to discard both of their shirts. Frank ran his hands along Gerard's chest, drinking in the sight of the singer on his back underneath him, hair splayed across the pillow.

Gerard's long lashes fluttered against his cheeks and he grabbed Frank by the back of the neck, kissing him. "Get these fuckin pants off," he muttered, tugging at Frank's belt. Within minutes, they were both naked.

Frank put two fingers up to Gerard's mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Gerard was none too upset at being ordered around, opening his mouth immediately to suck on Frank's fingers. He swirled his tongue around them, coating them in spit, as Frank watched, imagining how those gorgeous lips and skilled tongue would feel on his cock. And then Gerard moaned--straight up fucking _moaned_ \-- around his fingers, looking right up at Frank, eyes blown almost black with lust.

Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard's mouth, a string of spit connecting them, and God, he never thought that would look as fucking filthy as it did. Frank couldn't wait two seconds longer, moving down to place his spit-slicked fingers at Gerard's entrance.

Gerard grabbed Frank's hair and pulled him in for a messy kiss that was more teeth than anything, and Frank pushed his first finger in. Gerard let his head fall back against the pillow, trying to adjust to the discomfort, and then Frank was putting a second finger in. He moved them in and out slowly, mouthing at Gerard's neck. Suddenly the redhead arched off the bed, letting out a fucking inhuman noise that sent a shiver through Frank.

Frank thrust his fingers faster, angling them up to try and brush against the other man's prostate again. Gerard was gasping and rocking down, desperate for Frank to hit that spot again.

"Babe, just--" Gerard grabbed at his chest. "Fuck, I need--need more."

Frank leaned down, breath hot on the other man's neck. "What do you need, Gee?" he teased. "You gotta tell me what you need."

"Need you to fuck me," he growled into Frank's ear.

Frank nodded, biting his lip to stifle a moan as he pulled his fingers out of Gerard and sat up. "I--you got condoms, Gee? Lube?"

Gerard let out the dirtiest fucking moan, practically writhing underneath Frank. "I can't wait." His voice was already wrecked. "God, just--just fuck me dry."

Frank leaned down, one hand on either side of his head. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, hurry the fuck up," he whined.

Frank spit into his hand and rubbed it up and down his dick, groaning at the touch, before lining himself up with Gerard's hole. He pushed in slowly, easing in as Gerard dug his nails into Frank's back, whimpering.

"Ugh, Frank." His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Do you need a minute?" he muttered, breathing heavily over the redhead.

Gerard tangled his fingers in the other man's hair. "No, keep going."

Frank pulled almost all the way out, thrusting back in gently this time. Gerard hissed, but urged him on. Frank's thrusts got harder and faster, and after a moment, the redhead let out a moan. He hooked his legs around Frank's back to take him deeper.

"Harder," he breathed. Frank obeyed, groaning as he sped up. The other man's nails were raking across his back and through his dark locks.

"Oh, fuck, _Frankie_ ," Gerard moaned. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead and he let out a loud moan before pressing a sloppy kiss to Frank's lips. Frank was determined to turn him into even more of a writhing mess than he already was, quickening his pace even more until Gerard was crying out as the headboard slammed into the wall.

"Like that, you fucking slut?" Frank growled. The other man made a small noise at the back of his throat, fingers tightening in his hair, making Frank moan.

"Frank," Gerard gasped. He shifted his legs to adjust the angle of the other man's thrusts, and practically screamed when Frank hit his prostate head-on. Frank made sure to ram into that spot repeatedly, eliciting the most desperate, loud moans from Gerard.

"Fuck," Frank panted into his ear. "I'm sure half the fucking hotel can hear you."

Gerard gasped, clawing at Frank. "Oh, shit," he moaned.

"You gonna come?" Frank snapped his hips up faster, feeling his own climax nearing.

Gerard nodded breathlessly and reached for his untouched cock. Frank swatted his hand away. "You're gonna get off just from me."

Gerard let out a high whine, that familiar feeling building in his stomach, each thrust slamming into his prostate. Frank leaned down and grabbed his hair. "Can't wait to come in your pretty little ass."

It sounded like a filthy line straight out of a porno, but it had Gerard moaning and screaming Frank's name as he came all over their stomachs. His eyes rolled back as he arched up off the bed, vision going white from the intensity of it.

The sight was enough to send Frank over the edge as well. His hips stuttered and then suddenly his orgasm was tearing through him, making him moan as his eyes fluttered shut. He rode it out, and when he finally went to pull out of Gerard, the redhead was looking up at him with the sweetest smile ever.

"What're you smiling about?" Frank muttered as he laid down next to him.

"God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," he said, curling into Frank.

The guitarist thought about all the times over the years he had thought of Gerard and felt that tightening in his chest, and that feeling of utter _fuck, I'm so in love._

"Actually, I think I do."

Gerard was silent for a few moments, curled into the other man who held him gently.

"Frank?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

Gerard pressed a soft kiss to Frank's lips. "I love you."

It was almost inaudible, but Frank knew he'd heard correctly.

"Love you, too, Gee."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sort of filth that precipitates when I'm on a roadtrip and there's nothing to watch in the hotel except Storage Wars. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
